Times of Effect
by Shiare
Summary: Putting ones thoughts into a journal is the most meaningful way to tell a tale. The young Prince and his army prepare for a battle that should result into saving the Queen. Yet things change and fate toys with us in a tale of war, triumph and loss. SV
1. Summery and Notes

**-Summery, authors note and disclaimer-**

Putting ones thoughts into a journal is the most meaningful way to tell a tale. The young Prince of Falena and his army prepare for a battle that should result into saving the Queen. Yet things change and fate toys with us in a tale of war, triumph and loss. PrinceXLyon.

There are a few things I'd like to ramble about. For starters, Times of Effect is a project that was inspired by a good friend of mine. The reason it's a project is because I'm trying to see if I can actually finish writing this, so note that I may stop writing at any point and I don't want that to happen. I have decided to make the way they speak more 'olden' so the way they talk doesn't sound more modern then it should do. Sorry for those who don't like the Lyon and Prince pairing but I've seen very little Lyon and Prince fanfictions, so allow me to add to the small collection. I've decided to use the Princes' name from the novelization, which is Freyjadour Falenas, Frey for short, though I would rather Faroush, yet Freyjadour sounds more 'princely'. Also I have named the army after the army on the first Suikoden, which was 'The Liberation Army'. Anyway I'd undyingly appreciate reviews. Like any authors, I find reviews a great ego boost and motive to keep writing, so please do review. About criticism… I accept it, of course, but please keep it constructive, but that doesn't mean I'll accept flames. I do not like harsh words towards something someone has put work into for others entertainment. Do NOT flame this fan fiction.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Suikoden V. Not the sandals, castles, pretty boys, plots or such. They are all owned by Konami.

I hope readers enjoy and review.


	2. Prelude: Journal of War

**Chapter I**

**-Prelude-**

**Journal of War**

It's been several months, five to be exact, since the assassination of Queen Arshtat and Commander Ferid. It was just after the traditional Sacred Games which were held to determine whom was to wed the current, eldest princess. The games had been splendid, yet there was obvious mischief afoot. The final match had bee won through an unfair, cheating method, yet by the time the crime was confessed it was too late, and the winner could not be challenged again once he had won. The house of Godwin was victorious once again.

Princess Lymsleia, heir to the Queendom of Falena, was to marry Marscal Godwin's son, Gizel Godwin. And I, as the princesses' brother and eldest child of Queen Arshtat, was not happy with such an agreement.

Gizel is a despicable, mendacious man. He had once been engaged to my mothers' sister but the engagement was broken by a vow that had been made. And now, he was to marry my sister who was but a child of 10. Yet I have no right to question the Falenan Royal Family Tradition. I would now consider the engagement banquet the most aggravating banquet I've ever had to endure. Thankfully I was left alone for the greater part of the evening until my Aunt Sialeeds scolded me for my obvious suspicion of the Godwin House and sent me off to socialize. Unable to conjure a fake smile for the nobles I went to speak to my mother, who was sitting proudly on her throne. She seemed to understand my feelings though admitted there was nothing she could do currently.

Giving a low sigh I looked to my father. He was, much to my distaste, occupied in keeping conversation with Gizel. Feeling baffled now I walked to my worry-ridden sister.

"How do you fair, sister?" I asked gently.

"Not so good…" She spoke in an almost inaudible tone. "I fear I cannot go through with this."

Just as I was about to comfort her, my mother spoke from her seat next to Lymsleias'.

"But you must, Lym. And you know that." She said adamantly. I wanted to protest then, tell my mother how wrong she was. But angering my mother is not something one should do so lightly…

That party, that was the beginning of the Sun Rune wars. Mother and father had been murdered and my sister was taken hostage within her own palace. A greater amount of the palace guards had been slain and two of the Queens Knights betrayed the Queen.

I clearly remember my bodyguard, Lyon, my aunt and Queens Knight Georg having to force me from the Sun palace after several attempts on mine and my aunts life were made, one which we would not have survived had it not been for Kyle (also a Queens Knight) and Zegai (a gladiator saved from a death sentence).

The morning after the attack we (Georg, Sialeeds, Lyon and me) journeyed from the East palace, north to Lunas, where my mothers' cousin, Haswar, lived. She aided us until the Godwin Search Unit arrived, trying to seek out the 'kidnapped prince'. Bidding Haswar goodbye and thank you we left hastily with the help of the elf Isato and from there, somehow we ended out in Rainwall, Barows territory.

Being there, I was blatantly used by Salum Barows in everyway imaginable. He eagerly suggested that if I was to marry his daughter, Luserina, then the Barows House and the Royal Family would combine and be able to stand up to Godwin. At first I considered it. It shames me thinking how pathetic I must have seemed, I was so very close to agreeing to it even though it was not out of love. Until one night, whilst I had been sleeping Salum came to my room and suggested the most reprehensible thing. In his plan I was to become King and eventually bring down my own sister. Furiously I declined and dismissed his threats wearingly; he spoke as if he had planned everything that had happened so far. Though he most likely expected something along those lines to happen. There were times when my anger in that house would often become almost too unbearable to contain.

Eventually something had to be done when Eurem Barows, Salums son, had been found working with the enemy. He ran into the Barows manor in fits of rage, he words were naught but childish squeals to us until he spoke of using the Dawn Rune that had been stolen from the East palace a few years before. That was my last straw. I'd had enough. I wouldn't be used anymore.

From there, I reclaimed the Dawn rune from the Barows, and now bear it as my rune. We, along with a small group of supporters and the guidance of Lady Lucretia Merces, formed The Liberation Army.

Since then my sister has been wed and crowned and The Liberation Army, which was now a large, well-trained army has base in an enormous Sindar castle in which I named Lymsleia Castle, after my beloved sister.

As I stand here, atop this hill looking out at our castle lying in the middle of the Ceras Lake, I grin with pride. We've come so far since the attack at the Sun Palace and finally it looked like things were looking up. This greater amount of Falena has sided with the Liberation Army; the war victory was leaning over to us.

I heard footsteps behind me and I turn, though I knew who it is.

"Your mood seems to have lightened, Prince." Says Lyon. She never calls me by my given name, even when I beg her to drop the formalities. To her, I'm always 'Prince' or 'Your Highness', though it has ceased to bother me too much after all this time.

"Tis, Lyon. For tomorrow, we march off to the final battle. This war will end once and for all and my sister will no longer have to play the puppet queen." I stopped for a moment before speaking again. "Then we may return back home, to Sol-Falena."

"I can't wait until we return." She smiled at me fondly.

"Nor I."

-----

I stood by the side of the Tactician Lady Lucretia Merces. A large crowd was gathered within the colorful War Room, listening eagerly to Lucretia as she lay out the battle plan once again. I observed the faces of the people in the room, all of our captains and generals faces could be seen, from Dinn to Admiral Raja.

I glanced over at a sound to the side of me. Miakis was in a fit of barely controlled giggles for a reason I couldn't see. She looked up at me and my face broke into a slight, uneasy smile. I was feeling a little paranoid now. I turned to Lyon, a worried look adorned.

"Do I have something on my face?" I whispered in her ear. She in reply smiled and shook her head.

My attention turned back to Lucretia as she gave the last details of her scheme.

"Several groups have returned home for a few hours but will return 3 hours before the appointed time. Those who wish to leave also, I ask you to do so quickly and return as it was agreed. There are several people who I ask to stay back." She paused for a moment, a sly, amused look spreading across her face. "One of which would be Roy."

A small commotion could be heard at the back of the hall as numerous people were rudely pushed aside.

"That's not fair, lady!" I heard Roy shout as he broke though the front of the crowd. "Why do I gotta stay?"

Lucretia looked at him skeptically before answering. "Because, man. You're the Prince's double and you're a major part in tomorrows' battle. We can't risk letting you leave the castle lest certain… problems rear."

"What d'ya mean 'problems'?" He moved forward furiously as if challenging her to continue.

"She means incase you 'go 'n' party' and get drunk." Laughed Miakis from beside me. "You might look like the prince, but you don't act like him."

Roy glared at her, muttering a quick 'shut up'.

"Don't rile him, Miakis." I said lowly causing Miakis to stop.

Lucretia nodded and spoke again. "Not particularly for Miakis' reason can't you leave, Roy. The fact is that you're too reckless." Roy was about to interrupt but was unable to get his say in over Lucretia's steadfast words. "You made an agreement with the Prince, did you not, Roy? You're an honorable man so under the Princes order you'd obey his commands, for you owe a debt to him, right?"

Roy gave a baffled sigh. She had got him there and Lucretia knew it. She looked over to me and nodded for me to give the order.

"You will stay here, Roy." I ordered, feeling a little domineering. I didn't completely understand Lucretias words, though I knew that her choices shouldn't all be questioned.

As soon as I said that Roy left the room in a fuming rage, making sure to forcefully push the doors hard on his way out. I turned to Lucretia, who acted as though Roy hadn't just been shouting at her a second ago, as she began to list off those to stay.

-----

Now as the day nears end, I stand on the low stone pathway which is an exit from Lymsleia Castle, with Lyon by my side and I can not shake the feeling that something isn't right. Lyon seemed to notice this.

"Does something trouble you, Prince?" She asked.

"Something does." I answered truthfully. "I have an odd feeling. That our luck isn't ever-lasting…"

Lyon gave me a puzzled look. "You mean that you think we'll lose tomorrow?"

"…I'm not sure…. It's not that I think we are to lose. It's that I can't shake the feeling that something that shouldn't happen is going to." I brushed my hair back and sighed. "It's as if… fate is lying."

Lyon seemed to take what I said into thought. We had had luck on our side in more then one occasion. Was it now leaving us for those Godwin scum? I can do nothing but pray not.

-----

Fisrt chapter up and as you may have guessed by now it's sorf of like a run-through. I see it necessary to do this though I intend to add and take events. This chapter was simply to test my writing style. Reviews result into more chapters. Sorry for the shortness and there should not be any typos as I checked through this a hundred times.

-Shi


End file.
